Second Prom, Second Chance?
by frangipani blossom
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened at the second  official  prom? Then check this story out!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading this story. English is not my mothertongue so please tell me if there's a mistake, so I can correct it.**

**This is my first fanfiction, so I am always pleased about reviews (criticism is also welcome).**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

**Second Prom, Second Chance?**

Chapter 1: An Official Prom

"Finally!", screeched Sonny Munroe while she was jumping around the prop house of 'So Random!'.

"What's up, Sonny?", Nico asked her, confusion written all over his face.

"Marshall finally lets us having our prom!"

"Really?", all of the other Randoms were surprised.

"Yes!", Sonny replied happily," I asked him about it and he gave me the permission to have it next weekend!"

"I will be officially prom queen!", Tawni cheered.

"What is the theme this time?"

"What do you guys think about 'maritime dream night'?"

"Oh, you want to wear that mermaid dress again?", Tawni asked.

"No, I don't want to. It's awful!", Sonny shouted annoyed.

"I know. I just wasn't sure if you know it.", Tawni shrugged.

„I'm gonna buy a new dress since my old one is still stained with mustard." Sonny told Tawni.

"I'll come with you. I need a new dress, too."

„Why do you need a new dress?"

"Hello? Tawni Hart is not going to wear the same dress on two different proms. Duh!"

„But I tell you in advance: I'm not going to prepare everything on my own! At least someone other has to take care of the food!", Sonny warned them.

"I'll be security again!", Zora shouted.

"I don't think we need security this time."

"Are you sure?", Zora asked Sonny with a grimly expression on her face.

„Okay Zora is security!", Sonny replied immediately.

"I really like these black clothes!", Zora smiled and went back to her sarcophagus.

The next day Sonny and Tawni went shopping for new dresses.

"What color do you think suites me?", Sonny asked unsure.

"I would say you should wear purple", Tawni said. "And I think I'm gonna wear this one!"

Tawni pointed at a pink dress that went down to the floor. The several layers, made of thin cloth, were flowing gently.

"Wow! This would look perfect on you!", Sonny cried.

"I know. I'll try it on!" Tawni said, taking the dress and hurrying to the next change cubicle.

Meanwhile Sonny looked for a purple dress. Then she found a beautiful purple dress that went down mid-tigh. It had a black ribbon with black pearls on it and below the ribbon the dress was pleated.

Sonny changed into this one and looked for Tawni. It wasn't hard to find her: Tawni stood in front of the big mirrors and complimented herself non-stop.

"Wow, Tawni; you look beautiful in this dress", Sonny told her friend.

"Don't I always? But I have to admit that I look especially beautiful in this one. WOW!" Tawni said when she turned around to see Sonny.

"You really don't want to be prom queen, do you?"

"No, I still don't want to be prom queen, Tawni", Sonny answered confused.

"Oh, then... you look very pretty" Tawni admitted.

"Thank you, Tawni. It means a lot to hear this from you."

"Yeah, but I told you, you would look pretty in purple."

After the girls had bought their dresses they went separate ways: Tawni had to go to her pedi- and manicure and Sonny went to a café to get something to eat.

After she had eaten a piece of apple pie she headed back to the bus stop. Suddenly she heard somebody screaming "stop!".

She turned and saw a young man running after her and: he held her shopping bag.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot the dress!" Sonny ran towards the young man.

"Thank you very much!", she told him, "You' re my hero."

"You're welcome", the stranger told her.

"Oh, I'm Sonny Munroe", Sonny introduced herself.

"My name is Keith Richardson", the stranger told her while shaking her hand.

"Well,... I have to catch the bus so please excuse me for vanishing but I have to go."

"No problem."

"Thank you again. Bye!", Sonny said and ran to the bus stop.

Just before she reached it she saw the bus driving away.

"No! Wait! Wait!", she ran behind the bus.

„Darn! What should I do now? Mom isn't able to fetch me. And the next bus is coming in an hour!"

And just to make matters worse, it began to rain.

„Great! Just great! My new wonderful dress is going to be ruined even BEFORE I wore it!", Sonny snapped. Suddenly a horn made Sonny jump. It was Keith in his car.

"Did you miss your bus?", he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I did. I think I have a bad day today", Sonny answered.

"Do you have anyone to fetch you?"

"No.", Sonny replied sadly.

"I could bring you home. If you want to", Keith offered.

Although Sonny knew she shouldn't accept offers from strangers, she did.

After she told Keith where she lived they talked during the whole drive about anything and everything.

When they reached the place where Sonny lives with her Mom she thanked him once again: "You really seemed to be my hero today, Keith. Thank you very much. I owe you so much."

"You're welcome. It was nice talking to you. Maybe we should meet each other sometimes." Keith said.

"Oh yeah, that would be nice. Let's exchange phone numbers !" Sonny suggested. So they did.

"Would you like to meet me tomorrow?" Keith asked her shyly.

"Oh! Yeah of course!", Sonny answered surprised.

"Can I pick you up at seven?" he looked unsure to her. She nodded happily.

"Do you like Chinese?"

"Like it? I love it!", Sonny shouted out.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait", Sonny smiled.

"Bye."

„Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Date

Right after rehearsal Sonny hurried home to style herself for her date.

She changed into a blue knee-length skirt with yellow flowers on it and a blue blouse that matched the skirt . Sonny had curled her hair and paced up and down in the livingroom.

At 7o'clock the door bell ringed. Sonny opened the door and a smiling Keith stood right in front of her.

„Hi Sonny! You look beautiful", Keith complimented her.

Sonny blushed.

"Thanks. You look really nice yourself."

Then Keith introduced himself politely to Sonny's Mom. After that the two teenagers left the apartment.

Connie smiled. She had a good feeling about this.

Sonny couldn't be any happier. The date had been great and Keith was bringing her back home. When they reached the door of Sonny's apartment she smiled.

„This was really nice."

„Yeah,", Keith agreed," I enjoyed it very much."

„Me, too", Sonny nodded, wishing this date would never end.

Both of them stayed silent for a while.

Sonny finally pulled herself together and asked:" Well, in the Condor Studios we're having a prom and I thought you maybe would like to ... you know... go there with me?"

„It would be my pleasure to accompany you", Keith responded politely.

Sonny giggled.

„It's the day after tomorrow at the Studios... of course... at 7. I will meet you there?", Sonny stuttered.

„I wouldn't dare not be there." the young man smiled.

„Great. Well, I think I have to go now", Sonny said, pointing at the door.

„Yeah, good night, Sonny", Keith said, shifting uncomfortably.

„Good night, Keith", Sonny responded, pecking his cheek carefully.

After that she went into her apartment.

Immediately she got welcomed by her Mom:

„And, how was it?"

Sonny just smiled:"Perfect."

After that she got into bed and dreamt about her next and perfect prom.

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tawni Hart – Dateless?

Next morning Sonny got grinning into the prop house, seeing the invitations of the Mackenzie Falls crew laying on the table. She quickly took them and hurried to Stage 2. Soon she found Chad, sitting on the couch with his cast mates, holding a loganberry smoothie in his hand.

„Hey, Chad!", Sonny greeted.

„Sonny! What's bringing you here? Want to quit comedy and do some real acting?", Chad teased.

Usually Sonny wouldn't ignore this comment but this day she just answered:"Oh, no, I just wanted to invite the Mack' Falls to our official prom."

„So you expect us to come to a Random! prom?", Chad asked, raising an eyebrow. His cast mates just snickered.

Sonny shook her head:"Not really, but everyone got invited, so I thought you might want to come."

Chad grinned: „Really, Sonny, really?"

„I'm just going to put the invitations down here, okay?" Sonny smiled and turned around to get back to her cast.

Back at the prop house Tawni stormed to Sonny and asked her about her date. Sonny told her about the dinner with Keith and their goodbye last night. "... You will meet him tomorrow", Sonny said happily. „He will go to the prom with me!"

„Oh man, even you have a date for prom!", Tawni sighed jealous.

„What do you mean 'even me'?" Sonny asked annoyed.

„Oh come on, you haven't dated anyone except for James since you got here! And now everybody has a date for prom, just I don't!", Tawni pouted.

„I'm pretty sure Zora hasn't", Sonny tried to comfort her some-what-friend.

„Great!", Tawni said sarcastically, "She's eleven!"

„What about Nico and Grady?"

„Grady asked the 'Meal or no meal' girl out again and Nico is solo because he wants to flirt with every girl on prom."

„And the gladiators?"

„Nobody asked me out! Can you believe it! I mean, I'm **Tawni Hart; **I should get a date for prom!"

„Don't worry. I'm sure there are gonna be plenty of cute guys on prom, that want to ask you out", Sonny assured Tawni.

„You're right. And I can catch the prom king!"

„That's the spirit!", Sonny grinned.

Right after their conservation Nico and Grady entered the prop house talking about something with „anchor", „capt'n" and „sea".

„Hey, guys!", Sonny greeted them.

„Hey, Sonny!", both greeted the brunette.

„And? Have you given everyone their invitations?"

„Sure!", the boys said to her.

„Good. So when Zora is here, I have to ask you guys something!", Sonny exclaimed.

Suddenly the sarcophagus opened and Zora stepped out:" Okay, ask!"

Surprised Sonny turned to the weird girl.

„Well, I wanted to ask you if you knew someone who would take care of the food?", Sonny wanted to know.

Everybody shook their heads no.

„Please guys! Someone?", Sonny pleaded.

„Well, maybe you could ask Brenda?", Zora suggested.

„Eww, her food is disgusting!", Tawni shouted.

„Not the one she gives the Mackenzie Falls cast", Zora reminded the blonde.

„You're right. I could tell her that the Mackenzie Falls cast goes to the prom as well", Sonny nodded.

„And I will ask her right now!", Sonny added while leaving the prop house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Could You Sonny, Could You Really?

In the empty commissary Sonny went towards Brenda.

„Hi, Brenda", Sonny smiled sweetly.

„I know that look.", the woman said,"What do you want?"

„I want to ask you for a favor."

„No", Brenda replied harsh.

„But-"

„No."

„It's for prom!"

„Still no."

„The Mackenzie Falls cast is going to be there, too and they love your food!", Sonny shouted desperate.

„You say this just because I said no. So, no."

„But- what ever. See you to lunch, Brenda."

Sonny left the cafeteria disappointed.

Sonny walked down the corridor sadly, when she bumped into someone.

Of course, she had bumped into a certain blue-eyed heart-throb.

„Oh, hey Sonny!", Chad greeted her.

Sonny just mumbled something like „hi".

„Ehm, well I have a question,", Chad started, taking a deep breath.

"It's about the prom. I wanted to ask you if you would- are you okay?", the blonde actor asked, noticing Sonny's not so „sunny" behaviour.

„Not really", Sonny admitted, shrugging .

„What happened? You were happier than usual when you came to the Falls.

It was pretty annoying", Chad added.

„You know, I take care of this prom, too. And I did everything, I just didn't want to take care of the food again because last time my dress got stained with mustard", Sonny explained.

„So? What's the problem?", Chad asked confused.

„And now nobody is going to take care of the food. Not even Brenda, although I told her you and the others from Mackenzie Falls would come! So I guess, I can pick out that terrible mermaid dress again", the brunette sighed.

„It didn't look that bad."

Sonny looked at the blonde surprised.

Chad cleared his throat and said quickly:"So you Randoms aren't able to get some food for prom from Brenda? That's a new proof for you 'comedians' being bad actors."

„We aren't bad actors! Not everybody is able to manipulate people, Chad!", Sonny yelled furiously.

„Well, I bet I can get Brenda to take care of the food in less than a minute!", he shouted back.

„Prove it!", Sonny demanded.

„Fine, I will!"

„Fine!"

„Fine!"

„Good!"

„Good!"

„Fi- just do it!"

„Okay", Chad said, walking into the commissary. Sonny followed him.

„Oh hi Brenda. It's nice to see you.", Chad greeted Brenda casually.

Brenda smiled and nodded friendly.

Suddenly Chad looked sad and sighed deeply.

„It so sad that you won't serve your delicious food on the prom tomorrow. Everybody from Mackenzie Falls was looking forward to it."

Brenda looked at him wide-eyed:" I didn't know you would come! It would be my pleasure to serve the food on the prom!"

„If it's not too much to ask for?", Chad said, looking guilty.

„No, of course not! I don't mind it at all"; Brenda assured him quickly.

„This is going to be great! Everybody will love this prom just because of your food! Well, Sonny, what do you want Brenda to serve?", the actor asked the brunette innocently.

Sonny told Brenda what to serve for prom and after that she left the commissary with Chad, still surprised how fast Brenda agreed.

„I told you Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't need a minute for making Brenda taking care of the food,", Chad smirked.

„I could have done this, too if I wanted to do it", Sonny lied.

„Could you, Sonny? Could you really?"

„Whatever, I guess I have to thank you for saving the prom. This is going to be the best prom ever!", Sonny exclaimed, her „sunny"-self again.

Chad just smiled at her.

„I hope Keith will like it!", Sonny said dreamy.

„Who is Keith?", Chad asked her confused.

„My date for prom. Isn't that cool? I have a date for prom!", Sonny screeched.

Chad's face fell a bit, but he caught himself quickly.

„So, what did you want to ask me?", Sonny wanted to know.

„What?"

„You know, something about the prom?"

„Oh, well I ... I just wanted to know... why you invited us again", Chad stuttered," although we said that it was dumb last time."

Sonny shrugged:"You know me, I'm a nice person."

„Really, Sonny, really? Because I think you invited us because you thought we're not going to come when we get invited."

„Psh, no. I would never think of something like that", Sonny said, with her voice getting all high.

„You're a bad liar, Munroe", Chad smirked.

„I'm not!"

„You're too!"

„Not!"

„Too!"

„Not!"

„Too!"

„Fine!"

„Fine!"

„Good!"

„Good!"

"Fine!"

„Fine!"

„So we're good?"

„Oh we're so good."

And with that they separated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here come the next chapters!**

**Special thanks to _EllietheDisneyfreak_ and _southernchristiangirl_ for the first reviews! :)

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Before The Prom

Just a minute later Sonny entered the prop house, smiling from ear to ear:" Hey guys! Imagine, Brenda is going to take care of the food!"

Tawni looked stunned: „How did you manage that?"

„I can be very persuasive", Sonny pouted.

Sonny's cast mates looked at her, not believing the bubbly brunette.

„What? Don't you think I'm able to persuade Brenda to do me a favor?"

„Who helped you?", Nico asked bluntly.

Sonny looked at her watch:" Oh it's quite late. Gotta go!"

The others grinned and shouted after her: „See you to lunch!"

It was 11:45 am.

The day went over quickly. After lunch the cast of So Random! prepared some new sketches and went to rehearsal. Right after that Sonny left the Condor Studios and went home. She soon went to bed to get some sleep. And there was the big day, she had dreamt about for so long.

* * *

Sonny was extra perky and bubbly this day. And because Mrs. Bitterman was ill today, the Randoms! had some extra time for themselves. Tawni and Sonny had decided to stay in their dressing room, Tawni for admiring herself in the mirror and Sonny for dreaming of her prom.

But Sonny couldn't stay still for a second and it really got on Tawni's nerves: „Sonny, stop jumping around! You're soo annoying!"

„Sorry, Tawni! I'm just so excited!", Sonny apologized.

„Yeah, I can tell!", Tawni snapped.

„I'm just going to sit here for the rest of the time. Quiet. Not moving. Just sitting-"

„Just do it already!", Tawni ordered.

„Yes, ma'am", Sonny whispered and sat down on her chair in front of her vanity.

Soon she began rocking back and forth and looking around her and Tawni's dressing room.

„That's it!", Tawni shouted angrily," Go and decorate the stage for prom or do something else. Just get out of here!"

„Okay", Sonny replied, running out of the room.

She thought about Tawni's suggestion and thought it was a good idea. So she decorated the room for their prom the whole morning.

At lunch Sonny told her cast mates with enthusiasm about the decorated hall. Tawni just rolled her eyes, Nico and Grady talked about dance moves and Zora had already seen the hall from her vents and tried to look like she would listen to Sonny. Sonny didn't notice and continued rambling: „... it was quite hard to place the octopus in the corner without tripping over these loong arms...".

After they had finished their 'lunch', they went back to the prop house, thinking about some new sketches and waited for rehearsal.

Right before rehearsal Marshall bashed into the prop house smiling: „Hey kids! We're going to skip rehearsal today, so you guys can prepare yourself for the prom!" Immediately Tawni ran out of the room in order "to make herself look fabulous".

„Thank you, Marshall!", Sonny shouted in a rush, following the blonde.

One and a half hour later, both girls were ready for the prom.

Tawni wore silver heels to match her dress, applying a new coat of her Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa.

And Sonny had curled her hair and wore black heels to her dress.

„Do you really think it looks good?", Sonny asked Tawni for the hundred time, pointing at her dress.

Tawni rolled her eyes:" Sonny, I helped you finding the perfect dress for you and now you're questioning my faculty of judgement non-stop! I'm going to say this the first and last time: You look almost as pretty as me!"

„Aww, thank you, Tawni!", Sonny cried, hugging her friend.

„Don't mess up my perfect hair!", Tawni whined.

„Sorry, Tawni. But you look really pretty."

„I know! I'm going to be the best prom queen in the history of prom queens!", Tawni exclaimed proudly.

„I'm certain about that", Sonny assured the blonde.

The girls went to the prop house and saw Nico and Grady sitting on the couch, watching TV.

„Eww, you two wear the same tuxedos like last time!", Tawni shouted with a disgusted expression on her face.

The boys ignored this comment and continued watching.

„I will show Brenda where to place the food", Sonny said, leaving the prop house, while Tawni were continuing to criticize the boys' sense for fashion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Prom

Sonny met Brenda in front of the hall for prom.

"Hi Brenda! Thank you for doing this!", Sonny greeted the woman happily.

„Were should I place the food?", Brenda asked, not returning Sonny's greeting.

Sonny opened the door and smiled while Brenda was looking in awe at the decorated room.

„Right here", the comedienne said, pointing at some tables .

After Brenda had put down the food and the punch on the tables, Sonny thanked her again.

„Just tell me when you need more", Brenda told her," I don't want the Mackenzie Falls crew to starve."

„Of course", Sonny nodded.

„Alright. I will go back to the commissary; I want to watch Mackenzie Falls", Brenda informed the brunette.

„Okay, bye Brenda!", Sonny said, while the cafeteria lady returned to the commissary.

Sonny checked everything once more and hurried to the prop house.

„Hey guys! Everything is ready! It's going to be so awesome!", Sonny squealed happily, grabbing her CDs and signing the others to follow her. All of the Randoms went after her, except for Grady, who rushed to the direction of the 'Meal or no meal' dressing rooms to pick up his date. When the Randoms minus Grady entered the hall, Tawni was speechless. Zora said that it looked better than that what she had seen out from her vent. Even Nico murmured „cool" and gave Sonny a pat on the back.

„So you like it? Tawni!", Sonny asked concerned, waving her hand in front of the blonde's face.

„This ... is amazing! It's the best place to get crowned prom queen!", Tawni stuttered, snapping out of her awe.

Sonny blushed proudly:" Aww, thank you, Tawni!"

„Yeah, you're welcome, blah, blah, blah,... when do the guests come? I want to find a potential prom king!", Tawni whined.

Sonny looked at the clock above the door and read 6:50 pm.

„Your prom king is coming to be here soon", the brunette assured her and went to the stereo to put on some music.

Right when the music started, Grady and the 'Meal or no meal' girl entered and along with them all of the other 'Meal or no meal' girls.

Nico said goodbye and went to the girls to flirt with them.

Five minutes later the gladiators arrived in the hall and went to the buffet, ignoring Tawni's jabbering about her being prom queen.

Sonny smiled happily, because everybody came. Well, not everybody; Keith still wasn't there. Nervously Sonny glanced at the clock, it was exactly 7 pm.

She started staring at the door, expecting Keith to appear immediately, but he didn't.

At 7:10 Sonny began to get worried, so she searched for Tawni and told her that Keith wasn't appearing. But Tawni was busy flirting with a very handsome gladiator and just said: „Yeah, yeah, whatever; I'm busy!"

Sonny just shuffled next to the corner with the octopus, watching everyone having fun. Why do always get the others to have fun and she doesn't?

Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Keith smiling at her.

„Hi Sonny. I'm sorry that I am that late, but the traffic was terrible."

„Hi Keith! It's alright, I already thought of something like that", Sonny lied, glad to see him there.

„You look beautiful; Nice dress", Keith complimented her.

„Thank you", Sonny giggled,"it's the dress you gave me when I had forgotten it in the café."

„I'm glad I ran after you"

„And I'm glad I forgot it in the first place", Sonny smiled flirtatious.

„Well in that case ... wanna dance?", Keith asked, pointing at the dance floor.

„Sure", Sonny nodded happily, following her date to the dance floor.

When they danced, Sonny had the best time ever. She was just so happy that she thought she would burst with happiness (okay, nothing unusual for Sonny, but still). While they were dancing, Sonny thought she had seen Portlyn and some others of Mackenzie Falls but she just shook her head in disbelief about this ridiculous thought. The Mack' Falls would never come to a Random! prom, like Chad had said, right? After Keith and Sonny had danced for a while, they needed to take a break. „Do you want a drink?", Keith asked her.

„Oh yeah, please", Sonny nodded,"I will just have to put in another CD; how about meeting each other in the octopus-corner?"

„Alright, see you in a minute", Keith said, leaving for the buffet.

Sonny hurried to the stereo and put in a new CD, at the end of this CD there were some slow songs, Sonny hoped to dance to them with Keith.

When she was about to go back to meet Keith, Nico ran to her:" Hey Sonny, we're out of food again!"

"Ehm, yeah, could you please go to Brenda and-", but Sonny got cut off by Nico.

"Oh sorry, but I can't let the girls wait! Bye!", her cast mate said, hurrying back to the giggling 'Meal or no meal' girls.

"Or I will do it", Sonny sighed defeated.

She quickly made her way through the crowd and ran to the commissary.

„Hey Brenda", she coughed breathlessly," sorry to interrupt you, but we need more food.

Thank you!"

When Brenda looked up from watching the Mackenzie Falls marathon, she could just see Sonny storming away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chad?

When Sonny entered the prom hall she returned to the octopus-corner, surprised that Keith wasn't there by now. So she kept waiting until someone went towards her. Expecting Keith, Sonny turned around happily, just to see – Chad. Chad?

„What are you doing here?", the brunette asked confused.

„Didn't expect me to be here, huh?"

„Not really", Sonny admitted.

„Although I got you food for prom?"

„**Because** you helped me getting the food. A normal guy would have come, so I didn't expect you to be here."

„First, I didn't help you, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't help. Second, that was exactly why I had to come."

„That makes absolute no sense", Sonny said, shaking her head.

Both of them stayed silent for a minute.

„I have to say, you did a good job decorating this hall", Chad admitted.

„Well, thank you. But how did you know that I had decorated the hall all alone?"

„First, you told me before that you organize everything; second, I know how lazy the other Randoms are", Sonny wanted to protest, but Chad signed her to be quiet.

„Third, you talked about decorating the hall at lunch, loud enough for everybody to hear; and fourth, who else would place a huge octopus in the corner? That's just typical Sonny."

Sonny smiled, hoping that it had been a compliment.

„Well, where is your date?", Chad asked all of sudden.

Sonny's face fell, she just noticed for how long Keith had been absent.

„He wanted to get us something to drink", Sonny explained, glancing at the clock, „some time ago."

Chad nodded, noticing how uncomfortable the comedienne felt.

„Yeah, I think I'll get myself a drink, too."

„I'll come with you, so I can find Keith again", Sonny said, following the blonde.

When they got to the tables with the punch, Sonny started to look around frantically.

She only saw one boy who looked a bit like Keith, but that boy flirted with Portlyn.

Trying to convince herself that this boy wasn't Keith, Sonny walked closer to them, not noticing that Chad observed her carefully.

As soon as she got closer, she was surprised how much this young man looked like Keith.

She took one more step, almost standing right next to them, when the boy kissed Portlyn. Sonny's heart almost stopped beating; it was Keith, she couldn't fool herself.

„How could you!", she yelled at her 'date', tears welling up in her eyes.

Keith turned around, startled, opening his mouth, but no words came up to his lips.

Sonny just turned around, running out of the hall, wiping her tears away.

„You're the date of a Random? Ewww!", Portly shouted disgusted, leaving the spot quickly.

Chad came towards Keith.

„I think you'd better go!", he hissed angry.

„Is there a problem?", Zora asked, suddenly popping up.

„This guy has no invitation", Chad exclaimed, pointing at Keith.

„I'll take care of him", Zora said, eyeing Keith suspiciously.

Somehow Chad knew that Zora would, although she was one feet smaller than Keith.

Without saying one more word, the blonde actor stormed out of the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**This the last chapter of my story.**

**Thank you for reading this story 'til the end.**

**I would be happy if you review. :)**

**P.S.: Big THANK YOU to my sister, who encouraged me publishing this; love ya!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Comforting Words

After Chad had left the hall, he looked for Sonny.

He could still hear the music that was playing on the prom; he almost didn't hear the sobbing. It came from an isolated corner in the next hallway. Chad followed the noise and found Sonny, sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, crying.

Sonny heard footsteps coming near but didn't look up. She almost expected however it was to laugh at her for being so naive. How could she have thought that Keith seriously liked her? But instead of laughing at her, the person sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. Surprised she looked up to see Chad sitting next to her. Embarassed, Sonny tried to stop herself from crying but it didn't work.

„You know,", Chad suddenly said,"this guy isn't even worth all the tears you shed. He is just a stupid cheater. He doesn't deserve someone like you."

„Someone like what?", Sonny sniffed, slowly getting control over her tears.

„Someone as caring as you, you always make people feel better. You're just so - „sunny". You always see the best in them. And he -your date- used this ability of yours. That's just mean."

Sonny had stopped crying and felt better already. Chad handed her a tissue.

"Thank you. For everything.", Sonny smiled, "Seems like I'm not the only one who can make people feel better, huh?"

Chad only grinned sheepishly.

After Sonny had dried her her eyes, she sighed: "I guess you were right; all proms end in disaster."

Suddenly they heard the fast music stop and a slow song began to play.

"Do they, Sonny? Do they really?", Chad smirked, standing up.

He offered her his hand:"Care to dance?"

Smiling Sonny took his hand and Chad lifted her up. Slowly they began to dance, just like they did last prom.

"I have to admit that you always manage to make even the worst prom bearable."

"Well, you were even able to attend this one", Chad smirked.

"And I didn't stain my dress with mustard again", Sonny added.

"So this prom couldn't be that bad."

"Yeah, you're right, it could have been even worse."

„Chad Dylan Cooper is always right, isn't he?"

„Definitey not."

"Hey!"

"You said all proms would end in disasters, but they didn't. So I guess, that means you can't be always right, what you definitely aren't."

"Fine, when you think that way!"

"Fine, I guess I do."

"Good!", Chad said, coming closer.

"Good!", Sonny shouted, taking one more step closer to him.

"Fine!" Their foreheads were nearly touching.

"Fine!"

"Good!" The music stopped.

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good."

They looked each other straight into the eyes.

Brown met blue.

And -

„Now we're going to crown the prom queen", Nico's voice announced.

Sonny snapped out of** -it,** whatever **it** exactly was.

"I promised Tawni to applause her!", she exclaimed and ran back into the hall.

Chad still stood in the hallway, dumbfounded.

Then he started to walk away, shaking his head, wondering what Sonny Munroe did to him.

**End**


End file.
